Papai Noel
by Briz
Summary: Papai Noel existe. *presente para Sue - originalmente postado no natal de 2009*


Naruto não me pertence.

Presente para minha filhota Sue. Não é muito, mas é de coração.

* * *

**Papai Noel**

_"Querido Papai Noel._

_Neste natal, eu gostaria..."_

O jovem loiro parou de escrever a carta. Por que devia continuar a escrever seus desejos natalinos para uma figura fictícia de um bom velinho de barbas brancas? Que bobagem. Parar todos os serviços importantes de um Kage para escrever uma carta ingênua.

Suspirando, Naruto dobrou o pedaço de papel, e guardou-o no bolso do casaco. Levantou-se da cadeira enorme de Kazekage, cargo que conseguira com muito esforço. Foram muitas lágrimas e decepções, mas finalmente tinha alcançado o seu sonho. Teve a sua recompensa afinal.

Vestiu seu casaco, o de seu pai, mais por hábito do que por necessidade. Não nevava no país do fogo, e os natais eram passados em relativo calor. Andando pelas ruas, em direção a sua casa, lembrou-se das vezes em que escrevia para o duende vermelho.

Quando escrevia aquelas cartinhas, pedia sempre a mesma coisa, todos os anos... E era uma mágoa de infância, acordar no dia seguinte e não encontrar nada ao pé da árvore improvisada. Era frustrante. Hoje, ele entendia melhor as coisas, mas nem por isso deixava de ter essa amargura com o natal, de não ter _esse_ presente especial.

Não poderia ter, afinal, não tinha pais que lhes desse essa mágica.

Papai Noel não existia para Naruto.

Finalmente chegou a sua casa. Era uma bela casa, no centro da cidade, perto do trabalho. Outra coisa que obtivera com relativo esforço. Abriu a porta, e se deparou com duas coisinhas se atracando no carpete da sala de estar. Os cabelinhos castanhos, como os do avô, esparramados pelo chão, e as risadinhas cortando o ar com a brincadeira infantil de fazer cócegas.

Katsuo e Shin não tinham completado ainda quatro anos, mas já mostravam que seriam excelentes shinobis. Afinal, herdaram o doujutsu da mãe e a determinação do pai.

- Cheguei – pronunciou-se o loiro, vendo os rostinhos gêmeos se erguerem para ele, sorrindo, e correndo para abraçarem cada um uma perna do papai, dando boa noite com suas vozes infantis alegres.

- Cadê a mamãe? – indagou aos dois, ao que Katsuo respondeu.

- Está colocando nossa cartinha pro Papai Noel nos envelopes. Ela ajudou a escrever. – falou o garoto, sorridente. – Eu pedi um carrinho, mas o Shin quis um urso polar que ele viu no zoológico. Diz pra ele que ele não pode, papai!

Mais uma vez o loiro sorriu.

- Veremos. – falou, já sabendo que solução dar àquele problema, e adentrando a casa para procurar a esposa.

Encontrou-a no pequeno escritório, fechando dois envelopes.

- Naruto-kun, já voltou. – a ex-Hyuuga saudou o marido, levantando-se para beijar ternamente os lábios do marido.

Mas parece que os gêmeos não gostaram de tal demonstração de afeto, ao que agarraram-se a perna da mãe falando sem parar.

- Kaa-chan, já fechou os envelopes?

- Quando vai colocar no correio?

Perguntas flutuavam, querendo ganhar a atenção de Hinata. A morena riu apenas, passando a mão em suas cabecinhas infantis e se abaixando para afagá-los.

- Amanhã eu coloco no correio – prometeu a jovem, beijando suas cabecinhas. – Agora, subam para escovar os dentes, já vou para colocar vocês na cama.

Alegres com a promessa materna, os dois correram para subir as escadas, deixando os pais sozinhos novamente.

O loiro observou a cena com interesse peculiar. Tinha realmente uma bela família. Uma esposa maravilhosa, filhos saudáveis... Uma vida esplêndida.

A bela voz de Hinata veio acordá-lo.

- Já escreveu sua carta, Naruto-kun? – indagou a jovem, arrumando os envelopes com as cartinhas. – Amanhã as coloco no correio.

Naruto sorriu.

- Escreverei mais tarde – prometeu, vendo a esposa sair para cumprir a promessa aos filhos.

Olhou novamente para os envelopes sobre a mesa. Escrever uma cartinha, hein? Mas o que poderia pedir?

Saiu da sala, pronto para seguir a esposa. Tinha uma mulher linda, delicada, decente, boa esposa e boa mãe. Hinata era a melhor mulher que podia ter encontrado. Melhor que Sakura, com sua obsessão Uchiha e jeito mandão. Não, Hinata era sua companheira ideal.

E tinha dois filhos maravilhosos! Gêmeos! Podiam ser a cópia escarrada do avô Hyuuga, mas não se podia negar que eram seus filhos, obstinados, determinados. Crianças saudáveis, que nunca lhe davam muito trabalho. Tinham uma índole maravilhosa.

Perdido em pensamentos, chegou ao segundo andar, e ia atravessar o corredor para seu quarto, se uma cena peculiar não lhe tivesse chamado a atenção. Pela porta entreaberta, viu a mulher colocando as crianças para dormir, rezando em sua cabeceira, dando um beijo na testa de cada um.

Era uma cena realmente tocante. O Uzumaki lembrou, então, das tantas vezes que pedira isso para o velho Noel. Porque era isso que pedia todos os anos.

Uma família.

E vendo aquela cena, uma realização abateu-se sobre ele.

Naruto havia ganhado seu presente afinal. Seu Papai Noel lhe respondera da melhor maneira possível.

Sorrindo, voltou pelo mesmo caminho que viera, até o escritório, onde pegou caneta e uma foto para escrever no verso. Nunca fora bom com as palavras, então escreveria apenas o essencial.

Eram poucas palavras, mas que emocionaram a jovem Uzumaki, quando esta abriu a carta do marido e espantou-se por ver a foto de família que ele guardava, junto com a mensagem no verso.

_"Querido Papai Noel,_

_Este ano, eu apenas gostaria de agradecer por ter me dado o presente que eu sempre pedi._

_ Muito Obrigado._

_Uzumaki Naruto"_

* * *

Desculpe, Sue. Perdi o dom da escrita i.i


End file.
